


Lyrical Pain

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyrical Pain

Anton isn't sure what draws him to read the scribbled note that has been left by the bed, he just knows he has to. 

"The teardrops run down, And fall off her nose, She cries in dark corners, Where nobody goes, You can follow the tracks, From her eyes to her chin, Years upon years, Of letting them win, And her eyes tell a story, Of anger and pain, You think that she's happy, But just look again, And the scars of her past, Hidden under her clothes, Are a roadmap to places, That nobody knows, Her smile is now painted, She's a master of disguise, And you can see it all, Just look into her eyes.... Oh Katie..."

His voice shakes as he finishes reading, realizing exactly where she'll be and moving fast, finding her alone in the shadows of the shower, hiding herself, hating being weak. She isn't weak, he'd always tell her that, but sometimes, sometimes everything gets too much even for the strongest of people and today is one of those days for her. She has not broken, just torn slightly. He moves without much care for the fact he may get dampened by the spray of the shower, moving instantly to settle beside her, curling an arm around her to pull her closer, his lips at her ear. 

"I see it Katie, I always did... but I don't think that makes you weak, it makes you strong, it makes you brave... You fight so hard, every day. Yes, sometimes it's too much but you try... you try so hard and I know, I know I can't fix it, I can't make it go away, but I can stay with you. Here, for as long as you need."

She says nothing, curling against him and he sighs, stroking her damp hair and speaking softly. 

"I'm here... No matter what, I'm here."


End file.
